Under The Stars
by Dmarx
Summary: He is never going to be able to look at his swimming pool the same way again. Spoilers for the 5x04 promo.


_Summary: He is never going to be able to look at his swimming pool the same way again. Spoilers for the 5x04 promo._

_Author's Note: Because they deserve to have their fun without having a dying man stumble into the pool and completely ruin the mood. A re-write of the pool-side scene from the promo._

_Also, it's been a long time since I've written M-fic. A looooong time. So yeah, ummm, I'm just going to go...over there...and hide in my closet. All day. K bye._

_Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that writing this scene for network TV would get me fired._

* * *

**Under The Stars**

* * *

"_You forgot your suit."_

"_I know."_

* * *

The robe falls to the ground with a quiet rustle, leaving Kate standing there wearing absolutely nothing, looking positively giddy. Beneath the outer layer of excitement, though, there is a taunting glint in her eyes, dark and dangerous, and Castle gulps. He is _so _not going to survive this weekend.

She toes off her sandals, leaving them in a heap with the discarded fabric, tiptoes across the concrete to the edge of the pool. Castle's eyes are fixed on her as she moves, taking in the taut muscles of her calves, sculpted by long days wearing sky high heels. He follows the endless lines of her legs, up over the swell of her hips, the beautiful curve of her waist. His eyes linger at her chest as she stops walking and turns to face him, her breasts rising and falling rapidly in time with her breathing.

At long last he slides his eyes up to her face. She is smirking at him, as she usually does when she catches him staring at her. But this time, the effect is somewhat lessened by the heady gleam he finds there, eyes liquid ebony against the pale skin of her face. The undulating surface of the water reflects in them, lending the appearance of the light dancing through her darkened irises.

Castle's mouth falls open, unable to speak, almost dazed at the sight before him. He has seen her naked before, so many times, but this is different somehow. Maybe because despite the privacy of their location, it feels so much more exposed, and that lends an air of danger to the act.

She lowers herself to the edge of the pool, demurely slithers into the water, and Castle's eyes cannot leave her form even as it disappears beneath the surface.

"You coming, Castle?" she calls, voice soft and yet so clear in the silence of the night.

Yes. Yes, he is, and she has not even touched him yet. But Katherine Beckett is here, skinny dipping in his pool and allowing him to bear witness to it. So yes, at this point, _coming_ is in his very near future.

He nods eagerly, an awkward bob of his head, but still finds himself unable to move, feet seemingly glued in place. Kate raises an eyebrow and suddenly his neurons catch up with, well, the part of his anatomy that is currently doing all the thinking.

He unties and removes the robe, shoves his swim shorts down his legs, gracelessly hops across the deck toward the water's edge with the trunks still caught around one ankle.

Unlike Kate's alluring slide, he half jumps, half falls into the pool, leaving her rolling her eyes and dodging the onslaught of water that rises up in his wake. But in the chaos, she realizes she has lost track of him, twirls around in search of his naked body beneath the water.

Castle surfaces behind her, his near-silent ascent in stark contrast to his loud and obnoxious entry into the pool. She just slightly registers the movement of the water behind her, but before she has a chance to react, his chest is pressed firmly against her back, his hands rising to cup her breasts, and she releases a breathy pant as he nudges aside a few escaped tendrils of her hair and presses his lips to the top of her spine. A shiver wracks her body as his lips move, planting a trail of soft kisses down the line of her vertebra, stopping only when his chin dips beneath the surface of the water.

"Castle," she breathes, almost a moan, as his hands shift, freeing his thumbs to slide over the peaks of her breasts, and she has to reach out to steady herself on the wall of the pool. "Ohhhh."

He hums in response, mouth now so close to her ear, and she involuntarily shivers again. God, the things this man does to her.

He pulls her earlobe into his mouth then, teeth gently closing around the soft flesh, and the combination of that and the ministrations of his hands, still on her chest, have her arching into him, feet nearly lifting from the bottom of the pool.

"Castle," she pants again, rolling her hips back against him, seeking an increase in contact, more, more, more.

One hand leaves her chest, snakes its way down, torturously slow. Fingers lightly feather across her stomach, over the jut of her hipbones, a strange sensation as it melds with the movements of the water, but before she has time to give the phenomenon any sort of coherent thought, he is sliding a finger through her wetness, brushing his thumb against her, a light and teasing touch where she craves pressure the most. First one, then two fingers slide into her, and she does not even attempt to muffle the sounds that escape from her mouth because, _God, _they have done this before, so many times in the last couple of months, but being in the water is lifting things to a whole new level.

Literally, she thinks with a smirk, as she feels him twitch against the back of her hip.

"God, Kate," he groans as his fingers work their magic, sliding and curling and hitting all the right spots inside of her. He can feel her breaths begin to stutter and redoubles his efforts, increasing the pressure with his thumb as he circles her. He kisses his way down the graceful arch of her neck, nipping lightly at her smooth skin, pinches her nipple slightly with his other hand, just the way that he knows that she likes, and it is not much longer until she is panting and rocking her hips against his touch, teetering on the edge.

One more swipe of his thumb and her whole body tenses, completely rigid against him. But then the first spasm overtakes her and she goes limp in his arms as the waves of her orgasm roll through her body. The lapping of the water combined with Castle's ministrations heightens the sensations, makes it feel as though the ground is falling out from under her and she clings to the edge of the pool, the only thing that is holding her upright.

Castle works her through her peak, prolonging it as much as possible, until her hand blindly seeks out his, silently begs him to stop. He obliges, his arms shifting to wrap around her hips. Her body is still vibrating with the aftershocks, trembling against him, and he holds her tightly, grounding her. Kate's head falls back against his shoulder, lolls to the side so her nose is buried in his neck, and he is caught off guard by the feeling of her warm breath washing over his flesh, mingling with the cool night air and sending goose bumps dancing across his skin in all directions.

Another minute or two and Kate gradually comes back to herself, feels the fuzziness fading away, her senses growing sharper once again. Her limbs are still heavy, but at the same time, a fresh wave of arousal is spreading through them at the feeling of Castle surrounding her, the strong and hard lines of his body pressed up against her.

She turns in his arms, wraps hers around his neck and lifts up on tiptoe to press her mouth to his, and the wet slide of their bodies, pressed so tightly together, nearly does both of them in right then and there.

The groan that falls from Castle's lips is absorbed by hers, lost in the sounds of their kisses and caresses as the heat builds once again. She feels it spreading, fiery tendrils slithering through her veins, leaving her heart pounding and her entire body pliable and wanting.

"Kate," he manages as they part briefly for air, dive back into each other again, a swirl of tongues and teeth. He presses her back against the side of the pool and she goes easily, not even registering the thud of her body colliding with the tile. As he supports her, the weight of him holding her against the wall, her hands leave his neck, wander down beneath the surface of the water, blazing trails across his chest, over the dancing muscles of his stomach, lower, lower.

Castle cannot prevent the way his hips buck into hers, the curse that slips through his lips, because he has been on edge this whole time and she is barely touching him and he is _so close._

"Kate," he pants, and she blinks up at him through heavily lidded eyes, shadowed by her lashes, but he can see enough to know that she knows exactly what she is doing to him.

"Yes?" she asks slyly, stroking him lightly as her other hand slides down to cup his balls, roll them gently in her palm.

"Shit," he releases on a groan, and now it is his turn to grab her wrists, stop her movements. "Please, Kate."

She gazes up at him coyly, eyes dancing with passion and lust and pure want, but she releases him, allows him a moment or two of respite. Castle takes what she will give, needs this brief pause to regain some semblance of control. He leans to rest his forehead against hers, breaths mingling in what little space lingers between them. Kate smiles softly and Castle returns the sentiment, setting the tone a little slower now, much less urgent. It is only their first day here, after all, and if Castle has his way, this is going to be a nightly occurrence.

It is a beautiful evening; a full sky of stars twinkles up above, a near-full moon rising on the horizon. The air is still, silent except for the soft chirping of insects, the distant lap of the waves against the sand. But as Kate winds her legs around his hips, sinks down on top of him in that slick, sweet slide that is never anything short of amazing, they notice none of it.

Because nothing else matters except for their bodies, twined as one, moving together in a dance so well-choreographed and yet still so new that every time is like a wonderful new adventure. There is still so much more to learn about each other, especially here, in which every movement, every glide, every angling of hips feels different because of the water that surrounds them.

They both release stuttered breaths as their hips meet, the feeling utterly overwhelming.

"Castle," she whispers, loops her arms around his neck and guides him in for a long, slow kiss.

He murmurs an incoherent response, something that sounds like her name melded with an expletive melded with a contented sigh. Kate smiles, brushes her lips across his in time with their movements, slow and deliberate, and _so good_.

But as the sensations grow, so does their sense of urgency, and Castle begins thrusting upward in synchronization with the movements of her hips, pushing deeper and deeper each time. Kate rests her elbows on the deck behind her, bracing herself and shifting the angle just enough that he now brushes against her on every slide. Castle grips her thighs in response, holds her there as his own movements grow more and more haphazard.

He is close, so close, and by the way her head is thrown back, he knows Kate is too. But he wants to ensure that they go together, that they share this experience in every way possible. One hand releases her leg, slips between their erratically moving bodies to press against her, and just one swipe of his finger is all she needs before she clenches around him.

As the waves roll through her body, inner muscles fluttering around him, she coaxes his release from him as well, hot and pulsing. All sense of rhythm is lost now as he prolongs it as much as he can, giving two last uneven thrusts before collapsing forward on her chest, utterly spent.

"Wow," he manages, heavily lidded eyes fluttering closed, eyelashes brushing against her damp skin.

"Yeah," she huffs in agreement, lifts a heavy hand to cup his skull, caress his scalp.

They stay there for minutes, maybe two, maybe five, neither has any sense of time right now. But eventually a light breeze ripples through the air, playing at the surface of their water-soaked skin just enough to send a chill through their bodies.

Castle sluggishly lifts his head, regains his footing and slides out of her. A whimper escapes her mouth in the process but Kate does nothing to mask it because they just had sex in his pool and it was nothing short of exhilarating.

She lowers herself back into the water, knees almost giving out as her feet hit the bottom, and she wobbles, reaches out to catch his shoulder and steady herself. He would shoot her a smug grin if he was not currently having trouble keeping himself upright as well.

Another breeze rustles through, causing both of them to shiver against the movement of the cooling night air.

"Inside?" he asks.

"Shower," she answers.

Castle nods, makes his way through the water to the stairs because there is no way that his arms are going to be able to support him if he tries to press his body up and just hop out. Kate follows, both of their movements still lethargic, as they force their bodies to comply, emerge from the water and into the night.

The air temperature hits them at full blast then, chilling them to the bone, and they hasten to retrieve their discarded clothing, cross back into the house.

In the bathroom, Castle turns the shower on hot and steam begins curling through the air in a matter of seconds. He steps in first, adjusts the temperature and then extends a hand for her. Kate smiles gently, slips into the stall with him and lets out a contented sigh at the much-needed warmth. They shower gently, soft caresses against overly sensitized skin, relaxing into each other even more in the steamy air.

Once they are thoroughly warm, Castle shuts off the water, retrieves a towel and gently drapes it over Kate's shoulders, leaning in to steal a kiss from her lips as he does so. She smiles into it, lifting one hand to rest on his chest, palm flat against the warm, solid skin.

They separate slowly and Castle reaches for his own towel then, goes about drying himself and stepping out of the shower. Outside the tub, he shakes the water from his hair, towels the last droplets of water from his skin, and makes his way to their bed, collapsing in a naked heap on top of the comforter. Kate follows after him, taking time to run a brush through her hair and secure it into a loose braid before leaving the bathroom.

When she steps into the master suite, she cannot help but smile adoringly at the sight before her; Castle is sprawled on his stomach, head buried in the pillows, blinking up at her with just one eye.

She shakes her head, crosses to the opposite side of the bed. Castle sluggishly rolls over as she pulls back the covers, tugs at them relentlessly until he scoots out of the way, reaches up to help turn them down on his side as well. Kate climbs in next to him, melts into the mattress and the sinfully high thread count sheets. Her body is already boneless from their interlude in the pool and the scalding water of the shower. All of the tension from the job, from life in the city, has vanished, and as she rolls over into Castle's arms, the best words Kate can think of to describe her current state is 'completely content.'

Castle presses a kiss to her cheek, cuddles into her in the way that she pretends to hate but not-so-secretly loves. Kate feathers her lips over the bare skin of his chest, breaths him in unabashedly. Castle's hand rises to cup the back of her head, hold her to him, and she kisses his skin once more, tongue peeking out to taste him. He shudders at the feeling, makes no effort to disguise just how undone he still is.

Kate's eyes slip closed, sleep already taking over her sated body. And just before they both succumb to the call of their dreams, she hears him whisper against her hair.

"Best night ever."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_*nervously pokes head out of closet*_

_Thoughts?_


End file.
